The Jaden Yuki Chronicles
by mdh6600
Summary: The adventures of Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, and Bastion. They get sexual.


The Jaden Yuki Chronicles  
Elemental Hero Loveman

Five hours. it had been five hours since Jaden Yuki had entered the testing hall to take his midterms on children's card games. For most students, the test was rather easy. Ya know, the ones who actually study like normal fucking losers. Jaden, being the baller that he is, had spent the weeks prior to the test getting some pussy. He was a player and he would not let any exam get in his way of hymen conquest. He loved the women, and the women loved him. I think it was the hair that always got him laid. Maybe it's maybelline.

Jaden had been asleep for most of the testing time, knowing that he could usually bullshit it with some plot convenience card that would only be used during the entire series and was only useful in a very specific situation. It had worked on every test he had ever taken. He got all B's last semester. The B stood for baller because he was a straight baller. He was the inspiration for "Look at the Flick of that Wrist." Another of his endless accolades.

"Thirty more minutes," said Professor Crowler, the biggest transexual on the island. He tries to hide his true self by using ancient gear golems, the manliest cards in the game. However, everyone knew he was really a woman trapped inside of a man's body, so that ruse didn't work for shit. Sucks for you Crowler. Regardless, Jaden was awoken by Crowler's unbelievably feminine voice. The decibel level was absurd, going so far as to make half the class' ears bleed.

Jaden looked around in a tired daze. He saw Syrus beside him writing away on his paper, Chazz counting his money, Bastian painting his nails with puffy paint nail polish, and everyone else doing those same things at once. There was one exception, though. Alexis was doing none of those things. Hell, she was not even fingering herself like most of the other girls were. She was staring directly at Jaden. Their eyes locked and their hearts set a flutter. They knew instantly that they were in love. They would do some nasty things in the toolshed later that night. It was their destiny, for their love burned with the intensity of a thousand white hot Elemental Hero Flame Wingmen using skydive scorcher on the sun. Alexis was soaking wet and Jaden was as hard as Elemental Hero cCayman.

"Fifteen more minutes," Crowler said, again causing students' ears to bleed. This startled the two lovers, and they both got to work on their tests. Fifteen minutes to do five hundred multiple choice problems and write an entire essay on how Yugi Moti was able to support the weight of his hair on his little kid head. However, this was no challenge for Jaden who had been in a similar situation just the other day. The solution was brilliantly simple, yet simply brilliant. The spirits of Nicola Tesla and Albert Einstein appeared before Jaden and revealed the answer. He grabbed his number two pencil and began bubbling in the answers, one through five hundred. Each one he marked as B: B for bout' to bust a nut in Alexis' pussy. He finished bubbling in the answers after five minutes. Jaden was known for being a quick bubbler. The essay would prove to be more difficult, though, as it required more than bubbles. "How could that punk emo bitch support that much angst in his hair", thought Jaden to himself. "Yugi couldn't hold it up, how would he duel? What other possible answer could there be?"

Then it hit him. Yugi believed in the heart of the cards, he had a lot of faith. Faith, prayer. Living on a prayer. Bon Jovi. Bon Jovi is old, old people are old. You get more wrinkles the older you get. Paper wrinkles. You cannot remove wrinkles in paper. You also can't fix your mistakes. Aaron Burr tying with Thomas Jefferson was a mistake. Aaron Burr shot Alexander Hamilton. Shot. Shot through the heart. Ace of hearts. Ace up my sleeve. Cards. Children play card games. Yugioh is a children's card game. Game. Game of thrones. Thrones. Kingdoms. Kings are like pharos. Ancient Egypt had pharos. Ancient Egypt also had pyramids. Horus was a bird. Birds fly. Eye in the sky. Birds can see pyramids in their full glory. Eyes, pyramids, Illuminati confirmed—and that was what Jaden wrote as his answer. Damn that man was clever.

"Time's up," shouted Crowler like a little bitch. Someone could have donkey punched Crowler with his massive ponytail from a mile away. That asshole really needed to get a haircut. The students began getting out of their seats, some calm as dicks, some frustrated as dicks. Jaden turned back to watch Alexis get out of her seat. She was calm and had wore a smile on her face. She was not thinking about the exam at all. She could only think of Jaden's dick. Jaden followed suite, and remained calm. He was also smiling, neglecting the test he had just taken. He could only think of doing unholy things to Alexis's body. He could just imagine the touch of her hands on his chest as she rode him like a bucking bronco. The smell of her hair as he pulled it back while fucking her doggy style. The magnificent shine in her eyes as she went down on him. Oh the things he would do!

"Jaden turn in your fucking test or I'll have you expelled," shouted Crowler. Jaden had gotten too caught up in his daydream and forgot where he was entirely. Thankfully, Crowler's piercing voice brought Jaden back to. "For the last time turn in your test or I will personally see to your murder!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh," said Jaden. He got out of his seat and walked towards Crowler's desk. He could see the answer key. Every row of bubbles had the letter B bubble filled in and the essay was just a picture of the all seeing eye glued to a piece of notebook paper. Jaden had proved to the greatest minds of dueling (Nicola Tesla and Albert Einstein) that he was a genius. He smirked in victory.

"Thank you," said Crowler with a sexual wink. Jaden was completely taken aback. For the first time in his life he had been at a loss for words. His mind was rushing at a million miles per hour. "Do I kill him, I could definitely kill him, but where would I hide the body, would Syrus help, this could be a two man job, but what would Alexis think, I could just run away and cry for a little while, I'll just do that," thought Jaden in his panicked confusion. And without waisting any time, Jaden turned towards the doors at the end of the classroom and ran like Usain Bolt outside and back to his home: the toolshed.

Jaden never slowed down on his mad dash home. "Gotta go fast", he thought to himself. "The sooner I can forget what happened, the sooner I'll be inside of Alexis". After twelve seconds of super quick, super fast speedy moves, he arrived home. He may have gone too fast, however, as he crashed through the door and collapsed on his bed. But, he had made it to safety and he could now cleanse his memory of the dirty things Crowler wanted.

"Hey Jaden," said Syrus. "What did you think of the test? I thought that it was pretty tough. I mean, how could anyone have known how Yugi could support all that angst on his head? We didn't even learn half the stuff that was on there. Crowler never taught us what a condom was or how to babies are made! I hate this school!" What an whiny little bitch.

"Syrus, we had sex ed in eighth grade. Besides, I lost my virginity to three girls at the same time when I was only six years old."

"Do you think you could teach me to be as cool as you, Jaden?"

"You wanna give me forty dollars?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Fine then! Be that way!" Syrus's eyes began to tear up as he stared into Jaden's beautiful, brown eyes. He saw the way they sparkled in the light, he could even see his faint reflection in those immaculate spheres. The eyes drew him in to a world of pure bliss. He could imagine a world where his hair was a normal color. A world where he was more than four feet tall. A world where he was a player.

"Syrus? Syrus what are you doing, man," asked Jaden.

"I'm not gay," shouted Syrus in a rushed tone. He stormed out of the toolshed and went into his burrow to cry. Chumlee followed Syrus. He loved taking pictures of Syrus crying and then posting them to Duelbook. This was the perfect opportunity to get some embarrassing photos.

"Alone at last", Jaden thought to himself. "Better call Alexis." He picked up the phone and dialed her number, which he knew by heart. She answered: "Hello," said Alexis.

"Hey," said Jaden.

"Oh, hi Jaden. I can only guess why you're calling at this hour when I'm alone and horny."

"Alexis, I'm gonna get right into it. When we locked eyes in the exam room, I felt this connection. It was a connection stronger than any duelist had ever felt with his duel spirit. I can't explain it better than that. We both know what we felt. We both know that this is true love. A love that will burn forever so long as there are atoms in this universe and that those atoms make up children's playing cards. I love you, Alexis, and I want to show it to you. I want you to feel it."

She understood. "I'll be right over." She hung up.

"I've probably got about five minutes to get ready," Jaden thought. "Better light some scented candles."

Five minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. Jaden knew exactly who it was. "Come in," he said.

Alexis opened the door and the scent of scented candles filled her nose. It was the scent of ecstasy and passionate love (the scent of scented candles). The lighting was quite romantic. Then she saw him; Jaden sat atop his bead, lying on his side with a rose in his mouth. The floodgates had opened. Alexis became as wet as Mississippi when hurricane Katrina made landfall. She was ready for Jaden's love, and she was ready to reciprocate. Jaden stood up and grabbed Alexis by her shoulders. "Let's get our game on," he said as he threw her down on the bed. He cast the rose asunder. His hands gripped the top of her skirt. He pulled it off to reveal her soaked panties. He removed those too. He could see her vagina. It was the most beautiful pussy he had ever laid his eyes on. His most romantic instinct kicked in and he began to tenderly kiss her pussy as he rubbed her clitoris. If Jaden had learned anything from Monty Python, it was to never go stampeding for the clitoris but to tenderly assault it with love and fingers. His tongue was inside of her and she tasted really, really good.

He pleased her for half an hour, pleasuring every nerve in Alexis's pussy and clitoris. She achieved a passionate orgasm. Alexis looked Jaden in the eye. "Now it's my turn," she said with a smirk. She pushed Jaden down under her and onto his bed as she undid his belt and took off his pants, exposing his hard, throbbing cock. She tenderly kissed the tip and began giving Jaden a hand job. He was in ecstasy and the pleasure only grew when she began to suck him off. Jaden had received many blow jobs before, but none had been as magical as this one. Alexis was a fellatio master, and her skills were being well put to use. She stimulated every nerve in Jaden's cock. They were soul mates.

"Get your game on," said Jaden, still lying on the bed. Alexis mounted the protagonist and began riding him like a bucking bronco, her tits bouncing with every movement she made. She began rubbing her clitoris. The pleasure was immense. One hour, and Jaden still hadn't arrived. This was the greatest sex either one had ever had.

An hour and a half and now Alexis was on all fours and Jaden was plowing her from behind, every inch of his member penetrating Alexis's flawless pussy. She had had at least ten orgasms, for Jaden was a master at pleasuring women. The two moaned constantly, and loudly. This woke their neighbors, but that didn't matter now. No, now it was just the two of the them, one inside of the other, and both in a world of pleasure. "I'm about to cum," Alexis moaned.

"Me too," said Jaden.

The two arrived together. Both as pleased as any human could possibly be after three hours of steamy, love-driven sex. The between the two was as strong as Snoop Dogg's love for weed. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and awoke when the light of the morning sun shone on their faces. The snuggled for the rest of the day, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. The Universe had constructed itself so that these two would meet, and fall in love. It was destiny. They were love.


End file.
